I Don't Need Words, I'm Only Need You
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: "Emang apa sih yang kau lihat dari Yoochun?" "Dia tampan." "Aku juga tampan." "Dia pintar Bahasa Inggris." "Aku juga bisa Bahasa Inggris, bahkan aku pintar Bahasa Jepang dan pintar dalam pelajaran lainnya." "Dia jago olahraga." "Aku juga jago olahraga, semua olahraga aku bisa." "Dia jago musik." "Aku juga ahli main musik." Minsu, slight pair yang tak terduga, ONESHOOT, RnR please.


Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di sini bukan milik saya(meski kuharap begitu *lirik-lirik abang Min n Susu*

A/N : Hai, Author kembali membawa cerita aneh bin geje, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Junsu oppa kita tercinta~ Happy Birthday oppa~!

Warn : (maybe)typo(s), (maybe)OOC

Enjoy!

* * *

I Don't Need Words, I'm Only Need You

Kim Junsu, namja manis yang menjadi incaran di sekolah karena kepolosannya dan keimutannya yang hampir kelewatan, disamping sifatnya yang lucu dan tawanya yang unik. Aku menyukainya juga, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu polos untuk sadar bahwa sikapku padanya ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Nama? Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku Shim Changmin, sahabat Kim Junsu sejak kecil, maka dari itu aku selalu mendapatkan posisi di sebelahnya dan membuat namja lain iri. Kau tahu, wajah mereka yang iri padaku membuatku sangat senang dan bangga. Yah, meskipun kami hanya sahabat tapi lumayanlah, bisa bikin orang ngiri. Yeojya? Kalian ingin tahu kenapa sejak tadi aku tidak membahas tentang yeojya? Well itu karena nggak ada yeojya di sekolah ini. Ini sekolah khusus namja.

Author POV's

"Changmin-ah~!" seru Junsu memanggil Changmin.

"Yak! Su-ie hyung! Kau brisik sekali sih? Suaramu yang seperti tikus kejepit itu bisa membuatku tuli. Tidak tahu apa aku sedang sibuk dengan pacarku?"

Shim Changmin, namja kelewat tinggi yang merupakan sahabat Junsu ini memang frontal kalau bicara, apalagi dengan Junsu. Sebenarnya Changmin anak yang baik, hanya usil saja, kalau masalah kasar dengan Junsu, itu karena dia menutupi perasaannya pada Junsu, karena menurutnya percuma menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka ke Junsu, namja yang sangat polos itu tidak akan menyadarinya. Changmin dan Junsu berbeda satu tahun, tapi karena kejeniusan Changmin, maka sekarang mereka sekelas. Changmin juga sangat manis sebenarnya. Manis bukan dalam artian penurut, melainkan dia adalah tipe yang menolak dimintai bantuan tapi dari belakang dia membantu, terutama jika yang minta tolong Junsu. Manis bukan? Dia diam-diam selalu menjaga Junsu meski mereka sering sekali bertengkar kecil karena masalah sepele. Contohnya ya tadi itu, Junsu yang berteriak pada Changmin yang sedang makan, padahal sih sebenarnya Junsu nggak perlu teriak, orang bangku mereka sebelahan. Oke, daripada narasinya kelamaan dan kalian bosan bacanya, mari kita lanjut ke tokoh utama kita.

"Apaan sih? Memangnya makanan-makananmu itu lebih penting daripada aku?" Tanya Junsu sambil cemberut. Tak tahu'kah Kim Junsu jika sikapmu tadi itu membuat namja-namja yang ada di sekelilingmu sangat gemas dan ingin mencubit pipimu yang chubby itu?

"Yup." Jawab Changmin singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya ada apa aku memanggilmu! Huh, kau menyebalkan!" sungut Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memang aku menyebalkan. Kau baru tahu? Kasihan deh." Jawab Changmin sambil tetap makan makanannya.

"Uuh!" kesal, Junsu menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih saja makan di bangku kelasnya.

"Junsu-ah,tidak usah cemberut begitu, memang ada apa? Cerita'kan saja padaku~" ucap Jaejoong merangkul bahu Junsu sok akrab.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang merupakan kekasih-tepatnya uke- dari Jung Yunho, kapten tim basket sekolah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sempat menjadi incaran banyak siswa, tapi setelah mereka tahu jika Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho, mereka pun segera mundur, tidak mau membuat onar dengan kapten tim basket itu. Oh ya, apa kau mau tahu? Jaejoong ini sebenarnya mengincar Junsu juga, kenapa? Karena dia bosan menjadi uke dan bosan dibilang cantik, karena menurutnya Junsu lebih uke daripada dia, maka iapun mengincar Junsu agar dapat menjadi seme. Alasan yang konyol, huh? Changmin tentu saja mengetahui maksud Jaejoong mendekati Junsu, maka dari itu Changmin yang tidak trima karena mengantu prinsip bahwa : 'Jika Kim Junsu bukan pacarku, maka ia tak boleh menjadi pacar orang lain pun segera mengambil tindakan. Dengan tenang dia mengirim pesan singkat ke Yunho. Kenapa Changmin bisa memiliki nomor Yunho? Tentu saja karena sebenarnya mereka adalah saudara jauh. Selesai mengirim pesan singkat, Changmin menyeringai dan melanjutkan makan. Tak lama kemudian…

"Boo, kau mulai nakal lagi, hum? Kau mau kuhukum seperti apa kali ini?" bisik Yunho-yang entah muncul dari mana- ke telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludah, ini bukan pertanda baik, maka iapun segera melepas rangkulannya dari Junsu dan memasang muka tak berdosa yang selalu ampuh untuk menaklukan Yunho-nya. "Nggak kok, Joongie hanya mau menghibur Junsu, iya'kan Junsu-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Junsu-meski sebenarnya dia tidak paham dengan situasi di sini-.

"Pokoknya, kau ikut aku." Ucap Yunho tegas, tak bisa dibantah. Jaejoong pun hanya dapat menghela nafas memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yunhonya kali ini.

Melihat Jaejoong pergi tanpa sempat bercerita apapun, Junsu kembali cemberut dan malah kembali duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Changmin~" panggil Junsu sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan Changmin.

"Ada apa Junsu yang imut?" Tanya Changmin gemas juga melihat tingkah Junsu.

"Aku cuma mau ngasih tahu ada siswa baru yang tampan di kelas sebelah. Aku mau kenalan sama dia, temenin ya? Please~" bujuk Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya yang tak pernah gagal. Dan memang tidak gagal, Changmin menghela nafas sebentar lalu akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Junsu.

"Yey! Changmin memang yang terbaik!"

"Memangnya aku sepatu? Kau seolah sedang meniru ikalan sepatu yang tadi pagi kutonton." Ucap Changmin menanggapi pernyataan Junsu yang disambut cengiran oleh Junsu.

~MINSU~

"Changmin, itu orangnya. Ternyata benar, dia tampan sekali~!" ucap Junsu tertarik, Junsu pun mengajak Changmin mendekati namja itu.

"Halo, namaku Kim Junsu, panggil saja Junsu, salam kenal, namamu siapa?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, namaku Park Yoochun. Panggil saja aku Yoochun. Ah, kau Kim Junsu yang tadi teman-temanku bicarakan ya? Ternyata mereka benar, kau sangat manis dan imut. Ah mereka juga bilang kita cocok lho. Eum aku ralat ucapanku tadi, khusus untukmu, kau boleh panggil aku Chunnie." Ucap Yoochun

"Be-benarkah? Mereka bilang begitu? C-Chunnie…" Tanya Junsu sambil tersipu.

"Yup." Jawab Yoochun hendak menyambut uluran tangan Junsu tapi Changmin malah memegang tangan Yoochun.

"Shim Changmin imnida." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan wajah tak suka karena merasa mendapat saingan baru yang sepertinya cukup berat karena saingan yang ini mampu membuat Junsunya tersipu.

"Ah, kau Shim Changmin? Pantas saja." Gumam Yoochun, dapat didengar Changmin, tapi diabaikan oleh Changmin, dan Changmin malah menarik Junsu pergi dari situ.

"Ya! Changmin! Kenapa sih? Aku masih ingin ngobrol dengannya!" seru Junsu.

"Kau diam saja hyung! Aku tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya! Orang yang mudah mengobral pujian sepertinya biasanya playboy."

"Memang kenapa kalau playboy? Toh aku nggak minta dia jadi pacarku."

"Pokoknya aku nggak suka!"

"Huh! Seenaknya sendiri!"

~MINSU~

Keesokan harinya Junsu memperhatikan Yoochun dari jauh, agar tidak ketahuan Changmin, begitu terus, sampai suatu saat…

"Kau tahu, Min? Chunnie menyukai Jaejoong lho. Enak ya Jaejoong? Pacarnya tampan, terus dikejar-kejar cowok tampan lagi, kudengar Choi Siwon ketua OSIS kita juga menyukainya. Tapi wajar saja sih, Jaejoong'kan cantik."

"Nah itu tahu alasannya, kamu'kan emang nggak cantik." 'tapi manis dan imut.' Tambah Changmin dalam hati.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan."

"Memang. Lagipula kau namja'kan? Harusnya seang kalau tidak dibilang cantik."

"Kau benar juga. Berarti, aku ini tampan?"

"Tampan? Hahaha, jangan bercanda hyung! Kau ini tidak cantik, apalagi tampan. Seharusnya kau berkaca, jadi kau tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu itu manis dan imut!" ucap Changmin kelepasan. Junsu cemberut karena dibilang tidak tampan, tapi kemudian…

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku manis dan imut? Wah aku tak menyangka Changmin memujiku! Akhirnya! Eu kyang kyang!" seru Junsu senang.

"Brisik, hyung!" seru Changmin menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tapi kalau aku manis dan imut, berarti seharusnya aku bisa dong ndapetin Chunnie?"

"Ish! Chunnie! Chunnie! Risih dengarnya tahu! Panggil Yoochun saja kenapa sih?"

"Ye, yang kupanggil aja nggak sewot kok kamu yang sewot sih?"

"Emang apa sih yang kau lihat dari Yoochun?"

"Dia tampan."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Dia pintar Bahasa Inggris."

"Aku juga bisa Bahasa Inggris, bahkan aku pintar Bahasa Jepang dan pintar dalam pelajaran lainnya."

"Dia jago olahraga."

"Aku juga jago olahraga, semua olahraga aku bisa."

"Dia jago musik."

"Aku juga ahli main musik."

"Dia baik."

"Aku juga baik."

"Hah? Kau baik? Huahahaha! Hanya orang yang nggak kenal kamu yang bilang kamu baik."

"Kalo aku nggak baik, aku nggak akan ngasih contekkan ke kamu, aku nggak akan nolongin kucingmu yang gendut itu yang nyasar di pohon kelapa tetangga, aku nggak akan nolongin kucing siammu yang masuk ke got, padahal kalau dipikir malah bagus kalo masuk ke got, biar itemnya merata."

"Ya! Kau itu! Huh! Kenapa aku selalu nggak bisa ngelawan kata-katamu!"

"Karena kau payah." Ucah Changmin singkat. Membungkam Junsu karena kehabisan kata-kata, dan membiarkan jangkrik berorkestra. Tapi sejurus kemudian…

"Hey, Changmin! Kenapa dari tadi kau bilang 'aku juga blablabla' saat aku mengatakan kenapa aku suka Chunnie?"

"…"

"Kenapa kamu nggak suka aku manggil Chunnie 'Chunnie'?"

"…"

"Kenapa kamu nggak suka aku deket-deket Chunnie?"

"…"

"Kenapa, Min?" Tanya Junsu memandang wajah Changmin lekat-lekat.

"Ukh… Karena aku suka kamu, tahu!" seru Changmin membuat Junsu melongo.

"Hahahaha! Leluconmu lucu sekali Changmin! Hahahaha! Aku tak tahu kalau kau selucu ini!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, hyung. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Ucap Changmin meninggalkan Junsu yang dengan segera berhenti tertawa.

"Changmin…" gumamnya lirih. 'jadi itu sungguhan?' Junsu terdiam di tempatnya, namun kemudian dia berlari mendekati Changmin dan memeluknya. "Aku juga suka Changmin." Ucap Junsu dengan wajah polosnya yang justru memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak main-main(?).

"Tak usah bercanda hyung. Aku tahu kau suka cowok yang romantis. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat tidak romantis."

"Hihihi! Ternyata kau sadar juga kau tidak romantis. Tapi, aku lebih suka kamu yang bersifat seperti ini. Apa adanya, tidak bisa berkata-kata manis. Daripada kau berkata-kata manis tapi pacarmu ada 6, lebih baik begini. Lagipula sepi rasanya kalau kamu nggak ada di sekitarku, jadi aku sadar, yang kubutuhkan bukan kata-kata romantis tapi kehadiranmu yang selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkan." Jelas Junsu panjang lebar, membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"Wah aku tak tahu kamu bisa sebijak itu."

"Ya! Kukira kau tersenyum karena apa, ternyata karena itu? Changmin nyebeliiiiin!" seru Junsu mengejar Changmin. Changmin tertawa memperlihatkan matanya yang selalu mismatch saat tertawa. Junsu pun berjinjit dan mencium sebelah mata Changmin yang tertutup sembil tersenyum manis. Changmin tertegun, lalu berkata, "Jangang panggil dia Chunnie lagi, dan panggil aku Minnie." Sambil mendekap Junsu dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Aye, sir!" seru Junsu sambil berpose hormat dengan mengedipkan satu matanya, yang mau tak mau membuat Changmin tergelak lagi.

FIN~

* * *

A/N : Anneyong! Niatnya mau pindah facebook tapi malah jadi kayak hiatus doang. Hahaha! Well aku nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Yang jelas, makasih udah baca, dan review ya~! Oh ya Saengil chukkae hamnida Junsu oppa! Semoga makin sukses ya!


End file.
